vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keisuke Amazawa
Summary Keisuke is the main protagonist of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory. His story begins with his account being stolen and him having to stop going to school due to the suspicions fellow students other than his best friend Yu had of him. He eventually joins the hacker team Hudie in order to find to person who stole his account. Keisuke seemingly treats himself as a side character and is often referred to as bland and nonthreatening by other characters. Despite this, he is an extremely nice person who is always willing to help others. He is also noted to be extremely gutsy and willing to speak his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | High 1-C Name: Keisuke Amazawa Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory Gender: Male Age: Either 15 or 16 Classification: Human, Student, Hacker, Member of "Hudie" Powers and Abilities: Keisuke Himself=Can boost his Digimon’s Stats, Healing, Can turn himself and his Digimon invisible, Teleportation (Can teleport to the end of a dungeon), Possible Acausality (Despite the Multiversal Reset, Keisuke seemed to at least have some memories of Erika), Hacking. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can tank Clockmon's Chrono Breaker that not only stops time, but erases it as well), Existence Erasure (Can tank Rapidmon's Golden Triangle without being erased), Atomic Destruction (Tanked SkullSatamon's Nail Bone) and Absolute Zero. |-|Rookie Digimon=Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing (Betamon) | Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Tentomon) | Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Gotsumon). |-|Champion Digimon=Absolute Zero, Attack Reflection (Seadramon) | Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Kabuterimon) | Can summon meteors, Fire Manipulation, Gas Manipulation (Golemon). |-|Ultimate Digimon=Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Statistics Reduction, (MegaSeadramon) | Statistics Reduction, Can pierce through opponent defenses, Power Nullification (MegaKabuterimon) | Sound Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Can pierce through opponent defenses, Pulverizes the opponent's brain directly, Resistance to Power Nullification. |-|Mega Digimon=Flight, Energy Manipulation (MetalSeadramon) | All MegaKabuterimon abilities (HerculesKabuterimon) | Fire Manipulation, Can summon insect Digimon to fight for it, Explosion Manipulation (TyrantKabuterimon) | Can counter Physical Attacks, Expert Wrestler, If his powers are nulled, his AP is tripled, Can trap opponents in lava rock. (PileVolcanomon). Attack Potency: Human level | At least Large Building level+ (Has fought multiple high level Digimon by this point. Can easily fodderize other Rookies) | At least Island level (Has at least 3 well trained Champion level Digimon, one of them being a well trained Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Commands at least 3 well trained Ultimate level Digimon who each should be superior to Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (By this point, his Digimon should have just become Mega level Digimon) | High Complex Multiverse level+ (Can fight and defeat Nokia who by this point commands Omegamon. Defeated Rina who commanded both UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon at once. Defeated Craniamon. Aided in the defeat of Eater EDEN) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable physically to Nokia) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Rookies Digimon and defeated multiple of them) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Can keep pace with multiple Champion level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Should be able to keep pace with the likes of Rapidmon by this point) | FTL (Should be far above the likes of Rapidmon by this point) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Omegamon, UlforceVeedramon, Sleipmon and Craniamon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | At least Large Building level+ | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers | A few hundred kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Digivice, Support items Intelligence: Average. A very skilled tamer and hacker. Weaknesses: Somewhat reckless Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tentomon *'Super Shocker:' Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. Kabuterimon *'Electro Shocker:' Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Beetle Horn Attack:' Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. *'Electric Storm:' Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. MegaKabuterimon *'Horn Buster:' Stabs the opponent with its gigantic horn. This attack is also depicted as firing a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn in Digimon Adventure and in Cyber Sleuth. *'Wild Scratcher:' Scratches with all four arms. *'Rune Forest:' Blasts the foe(s) with a wide range burst of plant energy. HerculesKabuterimon *'Giga Blaster:' A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. HerculesKabuterimon's also lowers the opponent's AP. TyrantKabuterimon *'Shine of Bee:' Emits a red-hot explosion from its entire body which is impossible to defend against, and instantly reduces all of its opponents to ash. *'Bee Cyclone:' Summons all of its insect followers to construct an impenetrable wall of bugs. Betamon *'Dengeki Biririn:' Discharges an electric current emitted from its body that is over a million volts, striking the opponent. *'Beta Slugger:' Removes the sharp fin from its back and shoots it like a boomerang. *'Cutter Fin:' Somersaults through the air while slicing at the foe. *'Water Tower:' Causes a geyser of water to erupt from underneath the foe. *'Ice Archery:' Shoots an ice sickle at the opponent. *'Anti-Paralysis:' Removes Paralysis and heals his injuries. Seadramon *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath:' An attack where after turning backwards, Seadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Cold Breath:' Blows an icy breath from its mouth, freezing the opponent. *'Shimetsukeru:' Coils its body around the opponent and tightens it. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. MegaSeadramon *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Dramon Attack:' Uses the blade on its calvaria to pierce through the enemy. *'Ice Arrow:' Shoots Absolute Zero ice blades at all foes. *'Stinger Surprise:' Avoids attack while resting. *'Ice Reflector:' Flails at the ice, generating an ice quake. *'Thunder Blade:' Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on its calvaria. *'Mega Ice Blast:' A more powerful Ice Arrow. *'Shimetsukeru:' Squeezes an enemy with its body. *'Mental Break:' Weakens the power of Magic. *'Idle Bubble:' A water technique that puts the foe to sleep. MetalSeadramon *'River of Power/Ultimate Stream:' Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Hell Squeeze:' Powerfully constricts its enemy in its coils. *'Poseidon's Divide:' Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. *'Shimetsuke:' Squeezes an enemy with its body. *'Attack Break Field:' Lowers the opponent(s) Attack Potency. Gotsumon *'Rock Fist:' Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. *'Crazy Crusher:' Angers and shakes the ground with great power. Golemon *'Crimson Curse:' Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back or from its mouth. Volcanomon *'Big Bang Voice:' Puts the enemy into an absent-minded state when he takes out his mike and sings intense, super-heavy bass. This attack can also pulverize the opponents' brain directly. PileVolcanomon *'Volcanic Driver:' Drill its way with the numerous drills by curling up like a ball. *'Diamond Fist:' Punch the enemies with hard fists and megaton strength. Keys: Keisuke Himself | Early Game | Late Early Game | Mid-Game | Late Game | End/Post Game Partner Digimon Pilevolcamon.jpg|PileVolcanomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Pile_Volcamon Tyrantkabuterimon.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Tyrant_Kabuterimon MetalSeadramon.png|MetalSeadramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Metal_Seadramon Volcamon.png|Volcanomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Volcamon HerculesKabuterimonRender.png|HerculesKabuterimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Herakle_Kabuterimon Megaseadramon3.png|MegaSeadramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Mega_Seadramon Golemon.png|Golemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Golemon Atlurkabuterimon red.png|MegaKabuterimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Atlur_Kabuterimon_(Red) Seadramon crusader.png|Seadramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Seadramon Gotsumon.png|Gotsumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gottsumon Kabuterimon2.png|Kabuterimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Kabuterimon Betamon.png|Betamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Betamon Tentomon CS.png|Tentomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Tentomon Others Notable Victories: Takumi Aiba (Digimon) Takumi's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Hackers Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magma Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragons Category:Insects Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users